Unmasked
by slytherinrules85
Summary: When Hogwarts has a masked ball, Hermione meets a charming mystery man. But soon afterward, two other admirers enter her life. Both of them seem like they could be her Masked Man, but what if he is an entirely different person? COMPLETED
1. Part One

**11/11/04**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hey, this is part one of Unmasked. Currently, I'm only planning on writing four chapters, but they're really long. I hope you enjoy!

&&&&&

One

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione fixed her mask in place.

'Who had the idea for a masked ball anyway?' she thought. Fingering her amber-colored silk dress, she walked towards the drink table.

She spotted Harry and Ron, both masked and chatting to two other masked girls. Harry was in deep emerald dress robes, and Ron was wearing the black ones that Fred and George had bought him.

Reaching the table, she stretched her arm out towards the punch ladle, but someone else grabbed it first.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "Did you want any? Here," he gave her the glass he'd poured.

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "So... what House are you in?"

He was wearing a half-mask, so she could see him grin. "I'm afraid I can't say. Isn't it against the rules of masked balls?"

Hermione laughed. "You do have a point." They walked over to an unoccupied space by the walls of the Great Hall. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Hmm... I rather like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions can be interesting. I've always fancied Arithmancy, but Ancient Runes was also captivating. What about you?"

Hermione considered this. "I've liked most of what was on my schedule. I've always liked Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some of the teachers have been... interesting, but it's always been eventful." She sipped her punch. Looking up from her cup, her brown eyes met his twinkling hazel eyes. He was smiling, albeit curiously, at her. She blushed, her cheeks and throat turned a rosy pink. "So, erm, what's your favorite book?" She cursed silently.

'Book. What a _stupid_ question. He'll figure out who I am before long,' she thought.

"Well, I like _Hogwarts, A History_, but I also like several..." he trailed off momentarily, before going on, "...Curse Breaking books, but mostly I read novels when not occupied with other things." He cocked his head. "How about you?"

Hermione, who was also wearing a half-mask—it was a covered with gold-tinted amber cloth like her dress, with a ribbon around the edges—smiled. "I also love _Hogwarts, A History_. History texts fascinate me. I read a lot of Muggle classics when I'm not studying or doing homework."

He leaned against the wall and grinned again. "Really?" He laughed. "Then I have a very good idea of who you are, then."

"Do you?" Hermione said, not caring if she was blatantly flirting. "So... who do you think I am, then?"

"Books, studying, homework," he said, "are all a staple of a Ravenclaw. I'd say you were someone else, but you don't strike me the way she does. Different demeanor, you know?"

"Hmm," Hermione said, trying not to laugh. "And why couldn't I be this person, sir?"

"My dear masked madam," he began, "you simply couldn't be her because I don't believe she came."

"How do you know that?" Hermione said. "Mayhap her friends badgered her into coming and you're speaking to her."

"I suppose," he replied, a thoughtful look on the lower half of his face, "that it could be true. Tell me, what classic—and very funny—play is it that has this line: 'All of my closest friends know that when I am very distressed, I refuse anything but food and drink.'"

"The Importance of Being Ernest," Hermione responded, "by Oscar Wilde."

"Then," said the masked man, holding out his gloved hand, "I am certain who you are. Hello, Hermione."

"What? How-" Hermione started.

He laughed, and led her to the dance floor. He placed her left hand on his shoulder and took her right hand as they waltzed around the room. "No one else in this school could be able to remember that on the drop of a hat, my dear bookworm," he said, smiling down at her. She stared into his hazel eyes, amazed that he had figured it out. He was wearing a pair of black robes that looked well with his pale skin. His mask was also black, and, upon further inspection, she could tell that he was wearing a wig.

"You're wearing a wig!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. I find that I love to remain incognito at masked balls, and to remain firmly incognito; one must employ wigs, masks, and gloves. You're lucky I didn't wear my whole mask. You'd be deprived of my charming smile," he said, twirling her away from him before bring her back and dipping her low. "You'll find that you should wear a wig if you wish to remain anonymous, Hermione. _Your_ hair is almost a dead giveaway, I'm afraid. Though I almost didn't recognize you with it tamed and back in a bun. How much Sleekezy's did you use?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm afraid rather a lot. Blasted hair. You've no idea how much trouble it is."

"I have an idea," he said ruefully, touching a strand of the wig's hair. "I, too, have hair troubles."

"Tell me about them," Hermione said, trying to get him to reveal himself.

He laughed. "That's very smart, Hermione, but I'm afraid it won't work. I'm too smart for your tricks, sorry."

They danced the entire night, chatting about schoolwork and after-graduation jobs until the bell rang for the end of the ball. The masked man escorted Hermione to the marble staircase.

"Well, madam," he said, taking her hand as they stood at the foot of the staircase, "I bid thee goodnight, and a good morrow."

"Will I see you again?" Hermione asked, not caring if she sounded cheesy.

He kissed her hand. "Count on it," he murmured in her ear before walking off.

&&&&&

The next morning Hermione woke with a broad smile on her face.

"Well, Hermione," Lavender said, eying her, "I haven't seen you look this way in ages. Got lucky last night, did you?"

Hermione looked at Lavender, scandalized. "No! I just had a good time dancing," she replied. "Really, Lavender, you should get your mind out of the gutter."

"But, Hermione," Lavender said, "it _belongs_ there!" She laughed. "Honestly, Hermione, lighten up. You're only seventeen once!"

"Thank God," Hermione muttered, gathering up her bathrobe and towel. "See you later, Lavender."

&&&&&

"So, Hermione," Harry said, spooning a fried egg, "where were you last night? We asked Ginny to look for you in the dorms, but she said you weren't back yet."

"Oh," Hermione said, sipping her pumpkin juice, "I didn't get back until the end of the ball. I thought you knew."

"_You_ stayed out till midnight?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, "I am capable, you know. And as we don't have any classes but Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology, and those aren't until ten-thirty and two, respectively, and I had an interesting person to talk to, I thought, 'Why not'."

"Oh. Okay. So, who were you talking to? How was she interesting?" Harry asked, trying to pin down his greasy fried egg.

"Use your knife, Harry," Hermione said. "_He_ was fascinating. We talked about school and jobs for ever." She sighed happily. "I can't wait to see him again. I wonder if I will."

"Hey," said Bill Weasley, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Ron's oldest brother, sliding into a seat next to Hermione. Dumbledore had brought him, and other Order members, as teachers just in case of the Castle being stormed. "What's up?"

"Hi Bill," they chorused.

"We're fine," Hermione told him, taking a bite of her cereal. "And you? Did you go to the ball?"

"I had a excellent time at the ball last night, Hermione, thank you for asking," Bill responded, rolling his eyes at his two youngest siblings.

"Hey, just because we left early," Ron said, "doesn't mean that we're stodgy or anything."

"I never said a word," Bill replied innocently. He beamed at them.

His sunny demeanor was interrupted by an unwelcome voice. "Weasley," said the icy voice of Severus Snape, "should you be sitting with the _students_?"

Bill turned around slowly, and stood up. "Thank you, _Severus_," he said, "for informing me that I do, in fact, need to go eat _at the High Table_. I do hope you'll join me." He nodded at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "I'll see you all at the lessons."

As he walked away, Snape muttered something darkly and followed him after a moment of a black gaze and narrowed eyes.

"What's up with that?" Ron said. Harry, Hermione and Ginny shrugged. "Eh, it's Snape. He doesn't need a reason," Ron scoffed.

"That's for sure," Harry said. "An example could be the detention I got three weeks ago for 'not shining my cauldron properly'."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, frowning, "we really should be nice to him. After all," she leaned in closer, "he is trying to protect you from You-Know-Who."

"Well, there is that," Harry said, shrugging and returning to his food.

&&&&&

Hermione settled down in her seat in the front row next to Harry, who was in between her and Ron, in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Neat writing covered the blackboard, along with a few diagrams and a doodle or two. The dark brown desk was covered with papers that had the same writing on it. A stray quill lay on top of a stack of papers, and ink dots were on the desks, as if the person writing wandered around the room while writing.

Five minutes passed, and Bill finally came in from his office and chambers. "So sorry," he said, smiling apologetically. "Paperwork, you know." He took his seat behind the desk. "Now, down to business. Today, we will be studying the Mahfi, a very nasty Dark creature. Who can tell me about the Mahfi?" He looked around the class. Hermione had her hand up, but so did Draco Malfoy. "Ah, for once. Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy lowered his hand languidly. "Sometime this century, Mr. Malfoy," Bill said, no trace of a smile on his face now. "Or perhaps I should ask Ms. Granger?"

"No, professor," Malfoy said, smirking. "I know what a Mahfi is. The Mahfi is a shape-shifting creature. Sometimes called a Dark Creature, not all of them are. A 'Dark' Mahfi preys on humans, stalking, then killing them and eating their flesh and bones. When everything else is consumed, it eats the brain and the knowledge that its prey had enters the Mahfi's brain. It then assumes its prey's identity, and does whatever it wants."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin," Bill said. "Now, who can tell me the _specific_ things that a Mahfi looks for in its prey?" By this time, Bill was no longer behind his desk and was leaning against the front of it, glancing at his notes. Hermione's hand flew into the air. "Ms. Granger?"

"Mahfi's look for well-to-do people, preferably well-known and in peak condition," Hermione said. "When they assume an identity, they can go on for years in same setting, living as the one they devoured and are rarely discovered. But..." she trailed off, trying not to show off and say more than the question had asked.

"Go on, Ms. Granger," Bill said. "We're listening."

"But there are sometimes noticeable behavior changes. Occasionally the one they... prey on is a kind and gentle person. Mahfi's aren't like that in their nature. So they will change this person's character into a evil thing."

"Show-off," Malfoy muttered to one of his cronies. Unfortunately for him, Bill heard it, too, as well as Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy," Bill said, "having and sharing knowledge with your peers isn't showing off. It is being intelligent and not hiding it or being ashamed. Five points from Slytherin." He turned to Hermione. "Very good answer Ms. Granger," he said approvingly. "In fact, I think that you've given a very good basic explanation of the dangers. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Bill went on to give a mini-lecture for thirty minutes before glancing at the clock. "All right, since we only have forty minutes left, I'll go through the spell. The only spell that can be used to repel a Mahfi, since it's such a powerful Dark creature, and capable of very powerful Dark Magic, is '_Lux exstirpare id_.' This spell is very powerful, and is called the Light Expelling charm. It is simple to perform, but takes a very powerful wizard that has never _willingly_ practiced the Dark Arts to have it work." He scanned the students. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Ms. Bulstrode, please come to the front of the class."

Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode went up to the front, and stood awkwardly, looking at Bill.

"The motion is very simple," Bill said. "It's a elongated swish-and-flick. Like this." He swished his wand in an exaggerated manner and flicked pointedly. When he flicked, his arm remained outstretched in a tense and stiff position. "And when you flick, keep your wand arm outstretched since you'll have to keep your wand arm trained at the Mahfi." He lowered his arm and nodded at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would, please."

Malfoy glared sullenly. "_Lux exstirpare id,_" he said, a great deal of force behind his voice. A blinding flash of white light streamed out of his wand and engulfed a shadow lurking in the corner. It hissed and screamed, the white light reaching into the core of its very being, bringing Light to Darkness.

The entire class stared at Malfoy, who stood shaking and staring at the corner.

"What?" breathed Harry. He and Hermione glanced at each other.

Bill sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a brick of chocolate and broke off a piece. "Here," he said. Guiding Malfoy over to his desk chair, he sat him down. "Sit," he said gently. Turning back to the class, he motioned towards Harry. "Your turn, Mr. Potter."

Harry coughed. "_Lux exstirpare id_," he said. If there had been a great force behind Malfoy's voice, it was trebled in Harry's voice. Light streamed, and kept streaming, out of the tip of his want and swallowed another dark corner. One ghastly shriek issued from the corner before the light finished with the creature and dissipated.

"Whoa," Ron breathed. Everyone stared at Harry, amazed at him yet again.

Harry blinked at the result of the spell. "Can I sit down, professor?" he asked.

"Go ahead, Mr. Potter," Bill said, handing him a piece of chocolate. "Ms. Bulstrode?"

Millicent nodded and faced another corner, as directed by Bill. She repeated the incantation and a similar result to Malfoy's came. She, too, was shaken up. Bill handed her chocolate and let her go back to her seat. He looked at Hermione, who gulped and nodded.

"_Lux exstirpare id_," she said. To her surprise, light slightly less than that of Harry's came out of her wand. The fourth corner uttered two shrieks before being destroyed by the spell.

"And," Bill said, handing Hermione some chocolate, "is the end of class. Your homework is to read the next chapter and to write a six-inch summary of it. If your summary is more than six inches, please do not allow it to become more than a scroll length, please. For my sanity as much as yours. Go on, have lunch, see you next week."

The students streamed out and Bill was left with the two shocked Slytherins and Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Hermione were in a state similar to Malfoy and Bulstrode's: shocked.

"My parents are librarians," Millicent muttered. "They- they don't follow You-Know-Who," she said, looking at Harry. "Not all Slytherins are evil or Death Eaters."

"True," Malfoy said. He seemed to have come out of a stupor. "I'm not, for instance." He glared at the wall. "I never liked doing those spells. But Father said..." he muttered something unintelligible. "Meant more to him than books ever meant to me, so I'd do it, but I hated it and wished he'd stop."

"Well," Bill said. "It's interesting to see the results of your spell, Mr. Malfoy. I suppose you've spoken to Professor Snape about your lack of enthusiasm to become a Death Eater?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No. He's one, you see."

"I'd be surprised if I was you, Malfoy," Ron said.

"But if you don't want to speak to him, I can set up a meeting with Dumbledore for you," Bill suggested.

Malfoy brightened up. "Really?" he said. Then his eyes narrowed. "Why should I trust you? None of you have ever liked me or showed an inclination to help me."

"Maybe," Hermione said, "that's because we didn't know that you wanted to be helped. How do we know that you're not lying to us about not wanting to serve You-Know-Who?"

"Because," Bill said, "when you perform the Light Expelling charm, it has the side effect of the performer having to be truthful about whatever he is asked for around an hour." He glanced at his watch. "You've got forty-five minutes left, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Bulstrode, would you care to have a meeting with the Headmaster also?"

"Okay," Millicent said slowly. "I... suppose I _could_ help. But I don't know what, exactly, I could help with."

Bill smiled. "Ah. But that's only the beginning. I'll see you all later, I'll go set things up with Dumbledore. Go on to lunch, please."

"Full of surprises, that one," Malfoy muttered. "C'mon Millie, let's go tell Blaise and Theo." They left, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron alone in the closet.

"Lunch, anyone?" Ron asked.

"Yes, please," Hermione and Harry said. "I'm famished," Hermione said.

&&&&&

"And you say that they, all four, performed the charm?" Dumbledore asked Bill, eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Yes, professor," Bill said, excited. "_And two of them are in Slytherin!_ One of them has _Death Eaters_ for parents! And they can perform the charm better than I've seen with all the curse-breakers I've ever met. Not to brag, professor, but Harry performed it almost as well as mine is. Hermione only a shade below him, and Malfoy and Bulstrode only a level below Hermione! Think about it, four of the students that I picked performed this spell without a hitch, and _right_ on the first time!"

"Yes, Bill, this is good," Dumbledore said. "But what about Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Bulstrode? Do they have an inclination to join the Order?"

"Actually, yes," Bill said. "They both want to meet with you. I was hoping to set up a meeting sometime soon."

"Very good, Bill," Dumbledore said. "I think Tuesday, at four, would be good."

"Thanks, Albus," Bill said. "I'll go tell them."

As Bill left, Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and slept.

&&&&&

The next morning at owl post, an owl dropped a letter on Hermione's plate. The return address simply said _The Masked Man_.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I had a wonderful time night before last at the ball. I hope you did, too. I hope your classes are going well. I'm struggling to keep up in notes and it seems that everyone else is always ahead of me. But, in the immortal words of my younger brother,_ "Eff 'em." _Lovely child. Don't know _how_ he got his girlfriend. _

_I heard about the DADA assignment you have. Are you going to be able to keep it to a scroll? Or was that too much for Professor Weasley to ask? _

_Well... I can't really write any more, as I have class, and need to hurry things up. Please write back, my owl will know who to give the letters to. _

_T.M.M._

Hermione laughed. "Harry, Ron, look!" She showed them the letter.

"Hermione," Ron said solemnly, "I think that he was flirting with you. Now, don't go postal on me, I'm just stating the facts."

Hermione laughed again. "I think she knows, Ron," Harry said, suppressing a smile.

"Of course I do!" Hermione said. "I think he'd charming."

"As long as you're okay-" Harry started.

"-Then we suppose it's all right for you to have an anonymous beau," Ron finished.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling and suppressing laughter. "I think." She held a platter up near Ron's nose. "Sardines, anyone?"

&&&&&

**A/N:** Well, that is the end of Part One. Please review!!!!!


	2. Part Two

**11/12/04**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so happy that everyone liked Part One. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!! Oh, so you know, according to JK, Bill is 25. He's eight years old than Ron. You can find it in her website ) in the FAQs section, I think. There's going to be a two-three day gap in between chapters, as I have to finish the third and fourth chapters. And possibly write a fifth. I'm not sure. But, sit back, relax, and read the goodness that is a love square-thingy!!!

&&&&&

Two

"Um," Ron said, wrinkling his nose and pulling away, "no, thank you."

"Me neither," Harry said, as the plate swung his way.

"Wimps," Hermione said, laughing. She picked one off the plate, de-boned it, and ate it.

Harry and Ron shuddered. "How can you _do_ that?" Ron asked, looking at her, horrified.

"Easily," Hermione replied. She did it again.

"You really shouldn't do that," Ginny said, sliding into the seat next to Hermione. "It creeps them out."

"It really does," Harry said to Hermione. "Sardines are disgusting."

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose so." She finished her lunch. "I'm going back to the Tower. I'll see you at Herbology." She grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall. Bill was standing by the marble staircase, looking up it, face set in an expression she couldn't decipher.

"Hi Bill," she said. He jumped.

"Hey, Hermione," he replied. "Where're you off to?"

"The Tower," she said. "I'm going to reply to some letters."

He smiled. "Cool. Well, I've got to speak to Malfoy and Bulstrode. See you later." He walked into the Great Hall. She went up the staircase and walked to the Tower, musing on The Masked Man's letter.

When she entered the common room, she ran up the staircase to her dormitory. Hermione jumped onto her bed and picked up a quill and some parchment.

_Dear Masked Man, _

_Yes, I think I'll be able to keep it to a scroll. It'll be very hard, but I think I'll manage. (Did you catch the sarcasm?) Prof. Weasley, dear soul, has no idea what he got into when he agreed to teach. I think he only did it as a favor to Dumbledore. _

_The most interesting thing happened in the DADA class today. Malfoy actually admitted that he didn't want to be a Death Eater. I think Millicent Bulstrode is actually a nice person. I'm quite open to getting to know her. _

_And yes, your younger brother _does_ sound lovely. By the way... do _you_ have a girlfriend? It just hit me that you might come to a masked ball in order to "score" with someone... unfamiliar. _

_Please respond. I'm sending this via school owl. _

_Hermione_

Hermione tucked the letter into her notebook, and lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. The door swung open and crashed into the wall.

"That is _it_!" yelled Lavender, throwing her pillow at the wall. It hit the wall next to Hermione's bed. "I am _through_ with him! For ever!"

Hermione sat up. "What's the matter?" she asked, alarmed.

Lavender sat on her bed, fuming and glaring at the wall. "I found Dean with Hannah Abbott," she said. "In the third-floor west wing broom closet. It wasn't, shall we say... pleasant."

Hermione walked over to sit beside Lavender. "Oh, Lavender, I'm so sorry," she said, putting her arm around Lavender's shoulders. "It's okay to cry." At that, Lavender started to wail.

Fifteen minutes later, Parvati rushed in. "Ohmigod, Lav! I'm so sorry! I just heard about Dean and Hannah! That_ bastard_!" She hugged Lavender's other side. "I'm so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry!"

"It's okay." Lavender sniffed. "I was actually going to dump him, anyway."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know," Lavender said, shrugging. "He doesn't listen to me, or sit next to me, or talk to me. At _all._"

"So who were you going to go for?" Parvati asked.

"Justin Finch-Fetchley," Lavender responded. "He's really sweet and kind, and he really likes me."

"Plus you were two-timing with Dean behind Ginny's back," Hermione said.

"There was that," Lavender agreed.

&&&&&

"You asked me to come, Headmaster?" Hermione asked, standing in the doorway of an empty classroom that Tuesday. She was holding her notebook and her wand, and had already changed into jeans and a green sweater.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy," he motioned towards Malfoy, who was sitting in a desk, "has expressed interest in the Order. The room is protected against spying charms and Occlumency, as well as Legimency, so you may feel free to speak freely. To a point, of course."

"Yes, Headmaster." Hermione frowned. "But shouldn't someone else do it? Like Professor Weasley, or Snape?"

"Mr. Malfoy requested you, especially," Dumbledore said quietly. "I believe he feels most comfortable you."

"Well, okay," Hermione said. "Um, I guess I should get started."

"I'll be back in an hour and a half," Dumbledore said. "Don't leave this room until you receive this." He opened his clenched hand and revealed a thimble-sized rose quartz bead. "Do you understand me, Ms. Granger? This is _very_ important."

"Yes, sir," she said. Nodding, she walked over and sat down opposite Malfoy. The door clicked closed and a snapping sound filled the air. Hermione jumped.

"It's okay, you know," Malfoy said, meeting her eyes. "It's only the spell."

"I- I know," she said. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "It just startled me." She settled into her chair more comfortably. "What did you want to know?"

"Why do you believe in this Order?" Malfoy asked.

"I believe in it because... having someone kill off me and my family simply because we aren't pureblood wizards isn't right. Because Muggles should have the right to live peaceably without having to hide. If Voldemort comes back, then it'd be like the Nazi's all over again."

Malfoy looked at her curiously. "You, Granger, are fascinating," he said slowly. "There are many, many layers to you. Frankly, this has peaked my interest."

Hermione blinked at him. "What?" she asked.

"I'd like to know about you, Granger," he said, resting his chin on his fist. "For instance, what's your favorite thing to do?" Hermione opened her mouth. "Besides studying, reading, and anything related to school."

"First of all, Malfoy-" Hermione started.

"But if we're going to get to know each other, I think we should use first names, _Hermione_," Malfoy, or, rather, Draco said smoothly, left eyebrow arched.

"Fine, then. First of all, _Draco_, this time was for us to talk about the _Order_, not about me. Second, why do _you_, who has spent the last _six_ years making fun of me, my studying tendencies and my appearance, and the last _five_ calling me a wretched name, want to know about _me_?"

"In a neutral setting, Hermione," he said, eyes sparkling, "you are quite intoxicating. I said it before: you are fascinating. Now, please answer my question."

"Will it get you to shut up and ask questions about what you're _supposed_ to be asking about?" Hermione asked, sighing.

"Yes." Draco smirked.

"Fine. School is what I do while I'm here, other than that, I hang around with Harry and Ron. During the summer, when I'm not at the Order, I live in outside of London with my parents and I go to movies and hang out with my Muggle friends."

"What's a movie?" Draco asked. "I think I saw an ad for one on a, um, bus once. At least, I think it was a bus, that's what they're called in _The Adventure of Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle_."

"You read _Martin Miggs_?" Hermione asked. "So does Ron."

"Weasley reads it?" Draco said incredulously. "Damn. I _knew_ there was something suspicious about it."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said. "Just because Ron reads it doesn't mean it's suddenly awful. You don't have to start disliking something simply because Ron reads it."

"You've enlightened me, Hermione," he said softly. He moved slowly to sit beside her and touched her cheek with a single index finger. His thumb traced her lips. Moving forward and lower his face, he kissed her. Draco tried to put his hand into her hair, but it was bound back too tightly. So he reached back and pulled the hair band out and let her hair loose. Once it swung around both their faces, he slid his hand through her hair and pulled her closer. His other hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap, then he deepened the kiss.

"What the _hell_?" exclaimed the outraged voice of someone standing in the vicinity of the door. Draco and Hermione broke apart, and Hermione jumped onto her chair. Bill strode over to them and stood in between the chairs, pushing them farther apart. "Bloody _hell_."

"Bill!" Hermione said, slightly guilty. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to get you both," he said. "Dumbledore was busy. He said to give you this." Bill held out the bead.

"Oh, um, okay, thanks," Hermione said. She pulled her hair back again, flicking a glance at Draco, who was calmly staring at her, grey eyes intense and glowing.

"See you," Bill said, as Hermione practically ran out of the room.

"Yeah, see you!" she called over her shoulder.

"You," Bill said, glaring at Draco, "are to _stay away_ from Hermione."

"Oh, does the eldest Weasel love Hermione?" Draco drawled. "How adorable. Should I order cards for your wedding?"

"Stay away from her Malfoy," Bill warned, "or _else_." He turned on his heel and strode out of the classroom.

"So much drama," Draco muttered, following suit and leaving the classroom. He paused in the doorway. "That was one hell of a kiss, though."

&&&&&

Hermione tumbled through the portrait hole headfirst.

"Oi, Hermione, are you okay?" Ron said, jogging over. He helped her up. "You've got to be a bit more careful, Hermione."

"Yeah, thanks, Ron," Hermione said. She followed him back to the sofa he and Harry were sitting on. "Guess what just happened."

"Ginny found out about Lavender _and_ Hannah and went on the warpath," Harry said.

"No, that's not it," Hermione said.

"No, actually, she did. I hear she sent a Howler to Hannah and cursed Lavender," Ron said. "No one knows what she did to Dean, though. He's in his bed, eyes wide, moaning on about something."

"How'd she find out?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently Lavender told her, just to spite Dean. That's why Ginny went so light on her. Otherwise, she probably would've manually kicked her arse, instead of a removable curse," Harry said.

"Where's Ginny now?"

"Um, I think she's in her room," Ron said. "We would've gone up, you see, but the whole thing with the stairs stopped us."

"Of course," Hermione said. "Well, I'm off to comfort her and de-curse Lavender."

"Right-o," Harry said. And he and Ron went back to played gobstones.

Hermione ran up the stairs to Ginny's dormitory. "Ginny!" she said, opening the door slowly. "Ginny, are you in here?"

A sniffling noise emitted from a bed with its curtains drawn. Hermione walked over and got onto it, ducking through the curtains.

"He-" sniff, "was two-timing-" sniff, "me with _Lavender_-" she blew her nose, "_and_ _Hannah Abbott_!" She dabbed at her eyes with some tissue. "H- H- How could he _do_ this to me? Wasn't I good enough? Did I not go _far_ enough?"

"Shh, Ginny," Hermione said. "It's okay. And any boy that pushes you farther than you want to go isn't worth your time. You'll find someone else. Someone better, who likes you and won't cheat on you."

"Really?" Ginny sniffed. "You think so?"

"I know so," Hermione said positively. "Now, what I'm about to tell you can never leave this bed. You can never tell anyone, especially Harry and Ron. If you do, you are in huge trouble. I'm talking tsunami kind of trouble. Do you _swear_ to never speak of it to anyone?"

"I do," Ginny said, feeling a lot better now that she was going to hear a secret.

"Draco Malfoy kissed me," Hermione whispered.

"WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed. She lowered her tone at a glare from Hermione. "He _kissed_ you?" Hermione nodded. "When? _Where_?" Ginny grinned. "Why?"

"About a half an hour ago," Hermione said, "in an empty classroom, and I have no idea. Before he kissed me, he said, 'You've enlightened me, Hermione,' and then just... kissed me."

"Ooh," Ginny said, bouncing. "That is très cool. Or hot. Très hot." She leaned in closer, more conspiratorial. "How was it?"

"I don't think I'm going to answer-" Hermione began.

"Oh, stuff it, Hermione," Ginny said, frowning at her. "It's the first news of this nature that has actually _happened_ to you, and I _want to know how it was_."

"Fine," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It was... well," she giggled, "really, really, really nice."

"One to ten," Ginny prompted. "One being the lowest, and so forth."

"Eight," Hermione responded promptly. "But we were interrupted before it could go on, thank God."

"Who interrupted you?"

"Bill."

"Oh, God," Ginny breathed. "Not good. He's far to overprotective for you to ever have a relationship with Malfoy now. He'll have told Malfoy off." She shook her head. "Unless..." she said slowly, "unless you keep it a secret!" She bounced again. "Think of it! Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, secret lovers!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione said dryly. "We've only just kissed, you know."

"Well, then, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, secret boyfriend and girlfriend. Watch out Hogwarts, here they come!" Ginny said, laughing. "Just wait, Hermione. From what I've heard about Malfoy, he isn't one to let go of something just because he was warned off. He'll be coming after you like a firecracker was lit under his butt, now."

Hermione laughed. "I doubt it, but that would be interesting."

"And anything to make life interesting," Ginny said, "is worth pursuing."

"Did you make that up?" Hermione asked.

"No, no- I got it from Fred and George."

"How are they, dear souls," Hermione asked.

"Oh, they're doing well," Ginny responded. "Their joke shop is making heaps of money. They've started renovating the Burrow. Said they might as well, they caused three-fourths of the damage."

"Oh..." Hermione said. "Interesting."

&&&&&

Two nights later...

Hermione walked up the stairs sighing.

"I hate having to patrol the Astronomy Tower," she muttered, almost to the top. "Everyone insists on going there for their dates and it's chaos with all the snogging couples."

She stepped onto the viewing platform at the top of the Tower and looked around in surprise. There was no one there, except for a lone figure, leaning against the balcony, looking out at the scenery. She walked towards the person; hand ready to grab her wand.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" Draco Malfoy asked her when she was right behind him. "The stars are out, and there's not a cloud in sight."

"What're you doing out here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Now, now, Hermione," he said, glancing sideways at her, "I told you. Call me Draco. It _is_ my name, after all."

"Why are you here, Draco?"

He turned, now his right side was leaning against the railing and he was completely facing her. "Why not?" he asked.

"Didn't Bill warn you off?" Hermione involuntarily took a half-step back.

Draco reached out and took her hand, pulling her back and a bit closer. "Yes, if you call telling me off a warning, he did. But," he purred, "it wasn't that threatening." His mouth was right by her ear, whispering, "And I'm not easily scared away from what I want."

"What do you want?" she asked nervously, voice low, his ear was right by her mouth.

He dropped a kiss onto her neck, right below her ear, before answering. "I thought that was obvious, Hermione," he said. "You, of course."

She jumped back. "I- I don't know what you're playing at, Malfoy," she said, voice shaking, "but I don't want it include _me_." She turned and ran, feet lightly propelling her down the stairs and towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Damn!" Draco exclaimed, striking the railing with his fist.

&&&&&

Bill sat in his office, reading what appeared to be a letter.

'_Falling for a student, Bill?_' the voice inside his head said. It sounded remarkably like Snape at the moment. '_Oh, shut up,_' he responded. '_It's not as if she likes me back. Or as if I haven't showered since the Dawn of Time,_' he thought nastily towards the Snape-voice.

He sighed, and looked at his empty piece of parchment. "My life is crazy," he said. "I never should've volunteered for this job."

&&&&&

Draco stomped into the Slytherin common room.

"Everybody, OUT!" he roared.

Almost everyone scampered out of the common room and up into their dormitories except for Millicent, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.

"Well, mates, looks like Draco's in _another_ mood," Theo said over the top of his book.

"What is it, twice in two days?" Blaise commented sarcastically.

"What happened Draco?" Millie asked.

"Turned me down," Draco muttered, throwing a pillow at the wall.

"Oh. Who?" Blaise asked. "Surely not that Hufflepuff, 'cause she's been eying you up-"

"No, not her. Hermione," Draco said.

"'Hermione'?" Theo asked. "Who's 'Hermione'?"

"Granger," Draco said, slumping in a leather chair, sulking. "Granger's name is Hermione."

Blaise and Theo stared at him, mouths agape. "_Granger_?" Blaise exclaimed. "You're after _bloody Granger?_"

Draco threw a pillow at Blaise. "Don't. Ever. Talk. Like. That. About. Hermione. Ever. Again." He glared at Blaise.

Blaise held up his hands. "Whoa, mate, no disrespect meant, okay?" Draco glared for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I was just surprised, seeing as how she's in Gryffindor and is friends with Potty and the Weasel."

Draco shrugged. "I don't care about her friends," he said. "I don't ever have to associate with them. I just care about her."

&&&&&

Hermione leaned against the cold stonewall two corridors away from Gryffindor Tower.

'_I can't believe he did that. Why does he keep trying to kiss me like that._' She touched the spot where he had actually kissed her, right below her right ear. A shiver went through her as she remembered. She sighed. '_I know I shouldn't, but I really enjoy it when he kisses me. It's... exciting. New. Different. Dangerous, almost._'

She walked back to the Tower and went through the portrait hole. She waved at Ron and Harry, who were discussing Quidditch.

"Night, Harry, night Ron," she said.

"G'night 'Mione," they chorused. "See you in the morning."

"See you," she called over her shoulder.

Hermione climbed the stairs to Ginny's dorm. She opened the door a crack and slid through it. Walking over to Ginny's bed, she sighed again.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said. "'Sup?"

"He tried it again," she murmured.

Ginny's face split into a grin. "Really? Do tell."

"Well," Hermione began, "I was patrolling and I went up to the Astronomy Tower..."

&&&&&

**A/N:** So, I'm evil for ending there, aren't I? ::evil grin:: Oh, well. To keep you satisfied until I post the third chapter, here's a hint of it, in **bold**:

"...**And then I ran," Hermione finished. **

**Ginny stared at her, eyes wide. "_What_?" she exclaimed. "You _what_?" **

"**I ran," Hermione said carefully. **

**Ginny looked up. "Why, God, why did you stick me with," she motioned towards Hermione, "_this_?" She shook her head at Hermione. "I can't believe you did that," she said. "The hottest boy in school, excepting Harry, of course, practically _throws_ himself at you, and you _run_?" She sighed, disappointed. "I do not recommend telling Lavender and Parvati about this." **

Mwahahahaha... See you in a few days! Please review!


	3. Part Three

**11/15/04 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** So, here's part three! Four is still in the works, and you might have to wait till Wednesday for it, but it's all good, right? But I really hope you like this.

&&&&&

Three

"...And then I ran," Hermione finished.

Ginny stared at her, eyes wide. "_What_?" she exclaimed. "You _what_?"

"I ran," Hermione said carefully.

Ginny looked up. "Why, God, why did you stick me with," she motioned towards Hermione, "_this_?" She shook her head at Hermione. "I can't believe you did that," she said. "The hottest boy in school, excepting Harry, of course, practically _throws_ himself at you, and you _run_?" She sighed, disappointed. "I do not recommend telling Lavender and Parvati about this."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "So... what should I do now?"

"I suggest getting some leather-" Ginny started.

"First off," Hermione interrupted, "no leather. Secondly, I meant how should I get him to leave me alone, not how I should _get him back._"

"Oh, well," Ginny said, once again disappointed. "As for that, I'm not sure. I'm not too big in the discouraging thing. But I would tell you that the way you're going about this, I think you're going to end up _en_couraging him if you keep running away. That's what you call 'playing hard-to-get.'"

&&&&&

Draco slumped in his chair again. Then, on a thought, he straightened. "Millie, if a girl runs away, what does that mean?"

Millie looked at Theo and Blaise before answering. "Well," she began slowly, "it could mean one of two things. Either she doesn't want you paying your, erm, addresses, or she is playing hard-to-get."

"What d'you think Hermione was doing?" he asked.

"Did she let you kiss her before?" Draco nodded. "Then she _could_ be playing hard-to-get. But there's always the possibility that she doesn't want your attentions."

Draco grinned. "I'll take that chance," he said, going up to his dorm.

&&&&&

_Dear Hermione, _

_I would like to state upfront that I don't have a girlfriend. I did, but we broke up this summer. We didn't really understand one another. (Literally, I met her during the Tri-Wizard tournament. She speaks _very_ garbled English.) _

_No, I would _not_ take this opportunity to "score" with you, or anyone else. I would only do that if you knew who I was, but I can't tell you. _

_By the way, I heard through the grapevine that you're dating Draco Malfoy. Is it true? _

_T. M. M. _

A gloved hand folded the letter up and tucked it into an envelope. Addressing it, he attached it to the leg of a eagle owl, and let the owl out of the window.

"Take it to Hermione," he said. "Quickly."

&&&&&

"Millie," Blaise said. "I think you really shouldn't tell Draco anything else about girls." He glanced down the hall to the boy's dormitory. "Poor Granger." He shook his head. "She won't know what hit her."

"I know," Millie said ruefully. "I really do pity poor Granger. Blaise," she said, smiling mischievously, "have you seen her friend the youngest Weasley?"

Blaise coughed and turned bright red. "Erm, no," he said, mouth twitching. "She wouldn't, by any chance, be the red head with the-" he coughed again, "-er, very nice body, would she?"

"Yes," Millie said, trying not to laugh at her salivating friend.

"Then no," Blaise said. "Excuse me, I've got to go, er, to the library." He got up and hurried out, whistling.

"You've turned on a time bomb, Millie," Theo said, once again, over his book. "And, what's worse, you've done it on purpose."

"I know," Millie said. "But it's so much fun."

&&&&&

Looking up at the top shelf, Ginny glared at it, frustrated with her small frame and short arms.

"Blasted book and the blasted paper," she muttered. Footsteps sounded to her left and her head swiveled in that direction. Hating having to resort to what she was about to do, she groaned inwardly. "Zabini?" she said. There was no response. The tall, dark-haired boy's brow was furrowed, he seemed to be concentrating on something. She tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, turning towards her. "Oh, it's you. What d'you want?"

"Zabini, could you get me that book down?" Ginny asked, pointing.

"Sure." Easily, he reached up and tugged it off the shelf. "Here."

"One further question, Zabini," Ginny said, "what's your first name?"

"Blaise. Why?"

"D'you know Draco Malfoy?" she asked, smiling. '_Now reel him in, Ginny_.'

He flushed. "Yeah, I do. Why d'you care?"

"Well," she said, trying to be charming, "what do you know about this 'thing' with Malfoy and Hermione?"

And so, a conspiracy was born.

&&&&&

Hermione walked through the corridors in between classes. She was heading to History of Magic from her Transfiguration class.

Suddenly, an arm shot out from a door of an empty closet and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her into the closet. The door shut behind her, and no light was left in the broom closet. There was a clicking, and Hermione saw who had pulled her into the closet. It was Draco.

He leaned close to her face. "Hermione, you really shouldn't avoid me," he whispered. "It only encourages me, I'm afraid. Intriguing is the only word." His breath, hot and sweet touched her face. His mouth touched hers and his hands snaked around her waist, grabbing the cloth of her robes.

He pushed up against her harder, deepening the kiss immediately. He dug his hands into her hair, and pulled her even closer.

But, before he could go on, the warning bell rang. He let her go, and put his hand on the doorknob.

"I'll see you later, Hermione," he said, breathing hard. "Count on it."

_He kissed her hand. "Count on it," he murmured in her ear before walking off._

Hermione leaned against a mop for a moment, panting, and remembering the masked man. Glancing at her watch, she ran to her class, thinking of excuses to make.

She slid into her seat, next to Harry.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Missed a staircase," she lied. "Had to wait for it to come back."

"Oh."

Hermione pulled out a scroll, quill, and a pot of ink, and began to take notes.

&&&&&

The rest of the day, Hermione stuck close to Harry and Ron, ignoring the dark and seductive glances that Draco threw her way.

Finally, at lunch, she couldn't take it anymore. She put some food into a napkin and went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Closing the door, she rested her head agaist the cool wood and smiled.

"Something the matter, Hermione?" Hermione jumped.

"Bill," she said, turning around, "don't do that. You scared me."

Bill grinned, ears slightly pink. "Sorry," he said. "But you're so fun to scare. Anyway, why are you in here? Didn't you want to sit with Ron and Harry?"

Hermione walked over, pulling a chair up to his desk. "It just that... someone has been following me and giving me some... interesting looks. I couldn't bear it for an hour together. Previously it had only been fleeting things in the corridors, and I could deal with that, but..." She shrugged. "I'm not into him, and it's annoying."

"Oh, well, have a seat," Bill said. "Would you like some food?" He nodded towards a plate of sandwiches and fruit. "I usually eat in the Hall, but today I'm grading some third-year's papers, and had no time to finish them before their class after lunch. So I asked Dobby to bring me what I normally eat."

"How is Dobby?" Hermione asked. "I hear he was promoted."

"Yes, he's the Head House-Elf now. He's enjoying the job and has learned to knit. He's making tea cozies for the entire staff." Bill rolled his eyes, amused. "I've got five already." He looked hopeful. "Would _you_ be willing to take some off my hands?" he asked, hopeful expression still ingrained on his face.

Hermione considered it. "Well, the Prefect's lounge _does_ need a tea cozy or two, so I _suppose_ I could," she said.

"Thank you!" he said, leaping up and hugging her tightly. "They're beginning to take over my chambers. I fear for my life when I go to sleep."

Hermione laughed, hugging him back. "That's cool, Bill. But what about the House-Elves? What if they found out you gave them away?"

"Like my charming brother says, eff 'em," Bill said unconcernedly.

Hermione blinked at him. '_Did he just? No. He couldn't have! It's Malfoy! But... he said what the masked man wrote almost exactly!_'

"Something wrong?" Bill asked, frowning.

"A sudden thought," Hermione said, concerned look on her face. "I've got to go, Bill. I'll see you later." And she fled.

&&&&&

Ginny walked into the library after lunch, trying to inconspicuous, and went to the very back.

Settling down in a chair, her foot began to tap, almost of its own accord, until Blaise burst through the shelves.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, catching his breath. "Draco had... things he wanted to discuss." He looked her up and down. "Lord you look good," he murmured to himself.

Ginny, who had excellent hearing, was shocked by what he said. "What?" she said.

"I didn't say anything," he said, mentally cursing himself for being too loud.

"Yes, you did. You said 'Lord you look good'," Ginny said. "What I want to know is _why_?"

He prepared to defend himself. "Look, it's not a _crime_ for someone to think someone else is good-looking, is it?" Venturing into the pick-up line territory, he said, "Because if it is, I'm guilty."

Ginny blinked at him. "That," she said, "was a very obvious pick-up line. I hope you know it."

"The question is," Blaise said, hand tentatively touching her hand, "did it work?"

"You can bet your arse it did," she said, smiling and taking his hand in hers. "Now, let's get down to business. How are we going to get your best friend and my best friend together?"

&&&&&

Hermione sat on her bed, pouring over the letters that the masked man had sent her. Her brow furrowed when she remembered something that she could identify with both Bill _and_ Draco.

She sighed, and laid back.

"Why does this drama have to happen to _me_?" she asked aloud. "This sucks."

&&&&&

Draco pushed past the third-years into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As soon as the last one was gone, he closed the door and advanced on Weasley, wand drawn.

"What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?" Weasley asked.

"I want _you_ to keep your filthy paws off Hermione," Draco growled. "She's _mine_."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Weasley said smoothly. "I don't recall you having _bought_ Hermione. I don't think she qualifies as a _possession_, do you?"

Draco barely contained his rage. "Bugger off, Weasley, while you still can," he said dangerously. "Or else." He turned, hand gripped tightly around the wand.

"Oh, and I suppose that you expect me to listen to you because of your _daddy_, Mr. Malfoy?" Weasley said tauntingly. "I seem to remember that he's a fugitive right now."

"That. Is. It." Draco turned and jumped on Weasley, punching him in the solar plexus. He got in a few jaw line punches before Weasley kneed him in the groin.

Weasley stood up and brushed him self off while Draco lay, moaning, on the floor. As the pain receded, Draco's anger grew. His kicked out, and his leg swept Weasley off balance, and quickly pinned him onto the floor. Draco then kneed him, and hit him again in the stomach.

"You... bastard..." Weasley hissed, trying to get his wind back. "She... doesn't... like... you..." He pulled himself up, and spat on the ground. Blood was mixed into the saliva. "Bastard," he said again, glaring at Draco. "You're luck I'm not going to report you."

"Why won't you?" Draco asked, suddenly aware of what he'd done.

"Because you're important. You, Harry, Hermione, and Millicent can all do the Light Expelling charm. That's a very rare talent. Other than you four, Dumbledore and I are the only ones I know of who can perform it to the extent you four did."

"But," Draco said, bewildered, "if it's the only spell that can kill a Mahfi, what about the people who have? How can they have-"

"I said _to the extent_. The normal version of that spell is much different. Basically the same result, but it takes longer. The version _you_ performed can also be used for exorcisms and eradicating years of Dark spells from someone."

"You mean-" Draco said.

"It's a possibility, yes," Weasley said. "We're trying to keep all of the off-roads open, thanks." He extended his hand. "C'mon, Malfoy, let's go to Hospital." They walked through the hallways. "This doesn't mean we're friends," Weasley assured him. "I still think you're a spoiled bastard."

"And I still think you're a cradle-robbing bastard," Draco said. "Friends?" He shuddered. "God forbid."

They walked into the Hospital, where Madam Pomfrey gasped at them in horror.

"Professor! Mr. Malfoy!" she exclaimed, sitting them down on to separate beds. "What happened?"

"I was trying to pick up some books that I dropped by a staircase and the professor tripped over me and brought me with him," Draco lied smoothly.

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said worriedly. "Well, you two just stay _right here_, and I'll go get some Bruise-Away for you." She bustled off and Weasley turned to Draco.

"Nifty lie, Malfoy," he said. "How long have you kept that in reserve?"

"I use it every fifth time I get into the Infirmary," Draco responded. "Unless it's Quidditch injuries."

"Interesting," Weasley said. "Oh, thank God, the Bruise-Away is here."

&&&&&

"Bill, I just wanted to-" Hermione started, walking into Bill's office. She saw him putting a salve onto his ribs and she gasped. "Bill! Oh my gosh!" She rushed over to stand in front of him. "What happened?"

He grunted, secretly pleased at her shock. "I got into a fight," Bill responded. "Nothing big."

"Bill! These bruises go all the way down your stomach!" Hermione said. "Here, sit down, I'll put the salve on." She picked up the jar and sniffed it. "What _is_ this?"

"Bruise balm," he said. "Made special by Mum for such occasions. I believe she normally gives it to the oldest sibling here, or whoever is the most responsible. Otherwise she just lets us go to Hospital. I did, but I needed a bit more, you know?"

Hermione rubbed the salve on his chest. "Oh," he said, smiling, eyes closed, "that feels good. Damn brat, and his lucky shots"

"Who'd you fight?" Hermione asked, moving on to his stomach.

Bill squirmed. "Erm," he said, "I, er, don't think I want to say. You'd report me."

"Did you fight with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked. She stopped rubbing the salve and looked at him reproachfully.

'_Hmm, if I say yes, she'll scold me. If I tell her who I really fought, she'll go running into his arms. I think I'll try to wriggle out of it, but if not, I'll just go with the Snape theory,_' Bill thought.

"Erm, maybe? C'mon, 'Mione," he pleaded, "I'm really sore. Please," he motioned towards his stomach, "don't leave me in pain."

Hermione sighed. "All right, all right," she said. "I'll let it go. Once." She resumed rubbing the salve on his stomach.

A few minutes later, she stopped and rubbed her hand off on a towel. "There," she said. "I think you're done."

Bill smiled, and pulled on a t-shirt he had on his desk. "Thanks," he said. "By the way, why'd you come here?"

"I wanted to apologize for running out earlier," Hermione said. "It was rather rude."

"Apology accepted," Bill replied.

"I have one other question," she said. He nodded. "Did you, erm, did you go to the ball? The masked ball, I mean."

"Yeah," Bill said. "But... I, er, left early."

"Oh," Hermione said, frowning. "Okay then." She smiled. "Bye Bill." She turned and walked out, her shoulders a bit slumped.

&&&&&

Hermione walked down the corridors, humming to herself.

'_I can't believe I thought it was Bill,_' she thought, sniffing. '_I feel like such an idiot. Oh, Lord, here comes Draco._'

"Hermione," Draco said. He had a few fading bruises on his jaw. "I-"

"Wait, Draco," Hermione asked. "Did you go to the ball?"

"Yes. Yes, I did," he said, smiling. "Why?"

"I- I was just wondering if, um," she said, getting nervous. He stepped closer. "If, um, if you wore black robes."

Draco advanced on her a bit more. "Yes, I did."

"And a, uh, black half mask?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me this, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Oh, erm, no reason," she said.

"In that case, I think it's time for dinner. I hear Dumbledore has an announcement."

Hermione eyed him uncomfortably. "You aren't going to jump me?" she asked, suspicious.

"I have never jumped you," Draco said. "At least, not in the literal sense of the word." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

&&&&&

Hermione slid into a seat next to Ginny as Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening, students," he said, smiling. "I am aware that most, if not all, of you enjoyed last Thursday's Halloween Ball. If you did, you will be excited to hear that there will be a second ball tomorrow, which, as you all know, is Saturday night. At the end of this ball, a spell will be cast to link you to your previous partners and then you will unmask yourselves and, well, after that is your decision. I hope you all do enjoy it. Now you may eat." He sat down and started to talk to McGonagall.

Ginny sighed and turned to Hermione. "Lord. With _my_ luck, my dance partner is going to end up being Mr. Cheats-A-Lot." She glared down the table at a cowed Dean, who was still trying to avoid Ron, who was still trying to, as he put it, "beat his cheating arse into the ground."

"With mine, it's hard to tell," Hermione said, grabbing the mashed potatoes before Seamus, who protested. "Honestly, Seamus, if you wanted any, you should've been faster." Seamus grumbled and picked up the broccoli instead. "They're either psychotic or just weird."

Ginny held up her goblet. "I'll drink to that," she said, laughing and clinking the glass against Hermione's.

&&&&&

**A/N:** Okay. So, what'd you think? I'm really excited about four. It's going really, _really_ good. And funny, I hope. Hold your breath! :D A sample:

"**I don't see why you won't go with Harry," Ron grumbled to Ginny. **

**Ginny adjusted her skirt in the guy's dorms. "Because, Ron, he wasn't my dance partner, and I am in no way inclined to dance with him. Last year he stepped on my feet!" Hermione, who was looking in the other full-length mirror, laughed. **

"**Then at least tell me why you're in _our_ room, using _our_ mirrors," Ron said grumpily. **

"**Because," Hermione said, retying a ribbon, "Lavender and Parvati are using mine." **

"**And Hilda, Samantha and June are using mine," Ginny said, pushing the bodice up. "Damn thing won't stay up." **

::grin:: See you Wednesday!


	4. Part Four

**11/16/04 **

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I don't own Harry Potter!

**A/N:** So, ::sigh:: this is Part Four. I'm really rather proud of it, and I really hope you like it! I've noticed that I've gotten over 600 hits for this, isn't that cool? No end notes, just these. I'd like to thank _everyone_ who reviewed, especially those who reviewed multiple times. I'd also like to thank my friends who are going to/have read this. You rock! Anyhoodles, I'm off to make my undeserving brother some malasadas. Filipino doughnuts. He loves them, and I'm a good sister. Have fun reading!!!

&&&&&

Four

"I don't see why you won't go with Harry," Ron grumbled to Ginny.

Ginny adjusted her skirt in the guy's dorms. "Because, Ron, he wasn't my dance partner, and I am in no way inclined to dance with him. Last year he stepped on my feet!" Hermione, who was looking in the other full-length mirror, laughed.

"Then at least tell me why you're in _our_ room, using _our_ mirrors," Ron said grumpily.

"Because," Hermione said, retying a ribbon, "Lavender and Parvati are using mine."

"And Hilda, Samantha and June are using mine," Ginny said, pushing the bodice up. "Damn thing won't stay up."

Harry blushed and looked away from Ginny. "Er, Gin?" he asked. "Maybe, since Seamus is still here, you shouldn't be doing that with your, erm," he scratched the back of his neck, "dress." He coughed, embarrassed.

"That's okay, Harry," Ginny said lightly. "Hermione and I are going back to her room now, for makeup, courtesy of Pav and Lav." She grabbed Hermione's arm lightly and dragged her out and down the stairs.

&&&&&

"Lav-en-der!" Ginny called, walking into Hermione's dorm. "Oh, Lav-en-der!"

Lavender looked up from curling Parvati's hair. "Yes?"

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We require some... services, if you please."

"Take a seat," Lavender said, motioning to Hermione's bed. "And I'll be right with you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat.

&&&&&

Nervous, Hermione fixed her mask in place and hooked her arm through Ginny's.

"I still have time to go back to the Tower," Hermione muttered. "If I just turn..."

Ginny tightened her hold on Hermione. "No way," she said. "You are _going_ to come and stay and find your mystery man."

The doors creaked open and they walked through them, arms still hooked. The people near the doorway glanced over and looked before returning to their conversations.

&&&&&

As it neared midnight, Dumbledore stood up and called them to attention. "Your attention, please," he said. "If you would all assemble on the dance floor?" There was much shuffling and stumbling, with a few rips and tears not to mention many "Ouches" rang through the room.

Finally, everyone was crowded onto the floor, jostling for personal space. "Thank you," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly, eyes twinkling more than the enchanted crystal balls floating around the room. "Now, for the spell." He cleared his throat. "_Connectere socius et socia._"

A ripple spread throughout the room, and Hermione looked down. Coming out of her heart was a spun chord of gold and silver light. She followed it through the crowd until she reached the center. The chord ended about a foot away from her in someone else's chest. Hermione looked up instantly into the same eyes, except now a silver mask hid them.

Hermione gulped. "You're wearing a different set of robes," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "I do have more than one, you know." He grinned. "But these are my favorites, you see. I wore my others because I didn't think I'd meet anyone here." He took her hand and kissed it. "Obviously I was wrong. Come." He led her over to an unoccupied nook. "Now, I know who you are, but you have no idea who I am."

"Yes, yes," Hermione said, excited. "I am _dreadfully_ excited, you know."

"Then shall we unmask?" he asked. Hermione nodded. They both reached behind their heads and slowly undid the masks. His wig came off with the mask.

Hermione looked at him, mesmerized as he revealed himself to her. One moment, she was looking at a mystery masked man, and the next, she was staring deep into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" she breathed.

He smiled. "Did I disappoint you?" he asked. A small worry line appeared between his eyes. "I didn't, did I?"

Hermione shushed him by putting her finger over his lips. "I'm fine," she said. "But... you're wearing a different mask."

"Next, I suppose, you'll ask me if I changed my eye color that night," he said. "Well guess what?" His voice lowered to a whisper as his mouth moved to her ear. "I did. To hazel, in fact."

Hermione pulled far enough away to look at him. "But- but what about the letters? You said he had a brother..."

Draco frowned. "I didn't write you any letters," he said. A dark look came over his face. "Weasley."

"No, not Ron," Hermione said distractedly. "I know his handwriting."

"No, no- the older one. What's his name? Bill." Draco's face became thunderous. "Bastard. I'll kill him this time."

"What d'you mean, 'this time'?" Hermione asked. Draco didn't answer. "Please, Draco, tell me."

"I went to tell him off, you know, about you," Draco said. "And he taunted me, and I snapped." He fidgeted uncomfortably. "I just wanted him to lay off hitting on you."

"He wasn't-" Hermione started. "Wait." She thought back, remembering the past few weeks. "Maybe..."

Draco scoffed. "Maybe?" he asked. "He is—or was—seriously in love with you. Or, at least, in lust."

"So... you didn't write the letters?" Hermione asked.

"No," said a voice behind them. "I did." They turned to see Bill standing there. "Hi."

&&&&&

"Damn," Ginny said, standing about a hundred feet away from Hermione, Draco and Bill. She ignored the tugging feeling from her chest. Suddenly, the green string of light disappeared. Ginny looked around to see a tall boy with dark hair wearing a red mask standing in front of her.

"Hello," he said, smiling. "How are you?"

She returned his smile. "I'm good. Long time no see," she said.

"So..." he said. "Unmask?"

She nodded, and untied the ribbon holding her own cream-colored mask in place. He also lifted his mask off his face.

"Blaise?" Ginny said, astounded.

He grinned. "Hello, Ginny," he said. "I'm very glad to see you."

"Did you know who I was beforehand?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Well, with your hair," he said, fingering a strand, "it wasn't too hard."

"Oh, well." Ginny blushed. "You're blocking my view."

"Who're you watching?" Blaise asked, moving out of the way and following her gaze.

Ginny nodded towards the three arguing people in the corner. "I'm making sure Bill doesn't kill Malfoy for liking Hermione."

"That wouldn't be good," Blaise said, "as he's promised me a free room at his villa in the Riviera this summer."

"Can I come?" Ginny asked. "I've always wanted to go."

"Well, if Potter likes Millie and if Weasley likes Pansy, then I'll convince Draco to invite you all," Blaise said. "I'm not about to take you there without a chaperone. My Mum and Dad would kill me, not to mention _your_ mum and dad."

"Good point," Ginny said, and they went back to watching Hermione, Bill, and Draco.

&&&&&

Harry and Ron lifted their masks off at the same time as their partners. Ron's mouth dropped when he saw his, whereas Harry grinned.

"_Parkinson_?" Ron said.

"_Weasley_?" Pansy said. They stared at each for a moment.

Ron shrugged. "Eh, it's not _so_ bad. I guess," he added.

"You're right," Pansy said, looping her arm through his. "C'mon, let's go snog."

They walked off, leaving Harry with Millie. "Hi," she said shyly. She was his height, with soft doe eyes. Nothing really remarkable, but she had a sweet personality—once you got past anti-Slytherin prejudices.

"Hi," Harry replied. "You're ace, you know that?"

Millie grinned. "You, too."

&&&&&

"B- Bill," Hermione said, stepping in front of Draco slightly. "What d'you want?"

He smiled, defeated. "I was just going to tell you I wrote the letters, Hermione," he stepped forward. "I really do like you, and am here for you."

Hermione looked back and forth between them. "I-"

"I think," Draco said, ignoring Bill, "that you'll have to make a choice, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, and thought. "All right. I-"

&&&&&

In the few moments that had passed, Blaise and Ginny had moved within hearing range. When she heard Draco say Hermione had to make a choice, she started to rock back and forth on her feet.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione," she muttered. "Choose already!"

"And choose Draco," Blaise said. "Otherwise he'll be in a mood for _ever._"

As he started to say something else, Ginny shushed him. "She's about to say something!"

&&&&&

"I- I-" Hermione said. She glanced furtively between the two men on either side of her. "I choose Draco," she said finally. "I'm sorry Bill, but I don't think it'd work."

Bill nodded, and walked off, shoulders lightly slumped.

Draco turned Hermione around, and she was surprised to see him smiling—actually smiling from happiness, not from hormones or passion—down at her. "Thank you for that," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I do really," he coughed something out.

Hermione smiled teasingly. "You what, Mr. Malfoy?" He coughed again, and it sounded something like, "Ahgoveoo." "You _glove_ me?"

He frowned at her. "Damn it, woman!" he shouted. "I love you, all right?" Everyone near them turned around and stared. "Mind your own business," he snapped. They quickly started to whisper amongst themselves as Draco guided Hermione out onto the dance floor.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, nodding at her from over Millie's shoulder. "This is Millie. Millie, this is my friend Hermione, who seems to be dancing with-"

"Draco, yes, I know, Harry," Millie said. "Now twirl me, please."

Draco steered Hermione past a snogging couple in a corner, and Hermione caught sight of a flash of red hair. "Oh, my," she said. "I think that's Ron."

Draco peered in the direction she nodded in. "And... that's Pansy!" he said, astonished.

Hermione nudged him. "Really, you can't just _stop_ in the middle of a dance floor, Draco. Let's go and leave them to their, er, snogging."

"So," Ginny said, dancing over with Blaise. "You finally dumped my lovely older brother."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, sorry," she replied.

"I love him, but you two would never had made it," Ginny said. "You're too headstrong and pragmatic. Not to mention he's a stickler for authority, like you a bit. You and Draco are rather suited for one another."

Draco coughed. "I _am_ here, you know."

"Oh, that's right," Ginny said dismissively as Blaise dipped and kissed her. "Mmph!"

"I don't think we're wanted here," Draco said, twirling Hermione away.

&&&&&

The next day, Draco met Hermione outside of the Great Hall, holding a rose.

"Hi," she said, kissing his cheek. "What's this for?"

"You, of course," he said. "I hope you like it."

Hermione smiled. "Roses are my _favorite_," she said, putting it into her hair. "Thanks."

"Anything," he said, smiling and walking into the Great Hall.

Hermione floated into the Hall and over to Gryffindor table. "Good morning, everyone," she said, chipper.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry and Ron said, gazes fixed on the Slytherin table.

Ginny laughed. "They've been doing that since they got down here," she said, glancing at Blaise. "Come to think about it, I have, too."

Hermione sighed and joined the crowd, looking over at Draco as she ate. "Well, I can only say one thing about this," she said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, missing her mouth with her spoonful of porridge.

"The view is excellent."

&&&&&

At Christmas, they all stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays.

Ron, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Millie and Blaise were sitting around a table in the library, all reading thick tomes.

"I can't believe Hermione's making us study during the _holidays_," Ron grumbled, skimming a page. "And that Ginny doesn't have to."

"Ginny doesn't have to because," Hermione said, walking in with her arms full of books, "she isn't taking the N.E.W.T.'s in June."

"What escapes _my_ understanding," Draco said, turning a page and making a note, "is why you are making your loving _boyfriend_ do this."

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," Hermione said crisply.

Draco shuddered. "Point made." He went back to studying.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny strolled in and grabbed Blaise. "Don't fret, Hermione," she said, above Hermione's objections, "we'll be back in a bit." And she dragged him into the stacks.

Ron groaned, watching them walk off. "Hermione," he pleaded, "I've _got_ to go after Ginny! She's my sister, after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Today's Tuesday, Ron," she said.

"So?"

"On Tuesday's, Bill goes into the curse-breaking section of the library to read. Ginny doesn't know this, and it _is_ the most secluded area of the library." She glanced at her watch. "Five, four, three, two, one." When she said 'one', there was a shout from the direction Ginny and Blaise had walked off in.

"What the _bloody hell_?" came the voice of Bill Weasley. "_Ginny_?" Three seconds later, Ginny and Blaise ran past the table, on their way out of the library.

"Sorry we couldn't stay," said Ginny.

"But we're being chased by an angry older brother," finished Blaise.

"See you!" they called, as Bill gained on them. The doors banged shut, and Hermione went back to studying.

"How does she _do_ that?" Ron muttered to Harry, who shrugged.

"Magic, Ron," Pansy said. "Pure magic."

&&&&&

"_C'mon_, Hermione," Draco called. "The train will _leave_ without you, you know."

Hermione stood, looking back at the Castle. "It's just sad, Draco," she said. "I mean, we've been at Hogwarts for the past seven years, and now we're leaving it behind."

"Very sad indeed," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the train. "But I, for one, do _not_ want to hitchhike home like some common pedestrian."

He tugged her along the corridor as the train moved out of the station and opened the door of the compartment the others were in.

"Finally had to pull her away, eh?" Blaise asked, playing with Ginny's hair.

"Yeah," Draco said, sitting down and putting his arm around her. "But I think we'll live through the trauma." He pulled a deck out of his pocket. "Who's up for some Exploding Snap?"

&&&&&

As the train pulled into King's Cross, Harry noticed something was wrong.

"Guys?" he said, peering out the window. "Why are there so many people in cloaks and masks out there?"

They looked around at each other. "Death Eaters," Ron and Hermione muttered.

"Wands," Harry said crisply. "Someone go watch the new second years. Ginny, take some other seventh years with you. Hermione, go get the rest of the DA." Harry turned to Draco. "What about the rest of the Slytherins?" he asked. "Will they fight with or against us?"

Draco looked at Blaise. "Go get Theo and the others," he said. Looking back at Harry, he replied, "Some of them are part of a Slytherin anti-Death Eater organization that was started three years ago. S.S.A.D.E. Slytherin Students Against Death Eaters." He looked out the window. "Oh, shit." He turned back to the others. "The Dark Lord is here."

"I knew it," Harry said grimly, wincing as his scar throbbed. The door slid open as Hermione came in with Dumbledore's Army, which they had restarted in their sixth year and had grown to most of their year, and the fifth and sixth years, as well. He stood up. "Well, it's time. They're here, and they're waiting for us to get off this train. We have to be brave, and fight well. Luna," he said to the Ravenclaw now-seventh year, "would you get as many owls as you can and send them to Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers? I'm not sure if they can Apparate here, but we need them to know what's happening."

Harry gave out orders and directions, moving students from one end of the train to the next and fortifying weak areas. Finally, he took the sixth and seventh years, as well as his now-graduated year to the exit. He turned to tell them one last thing before they went out to fight.

"Be brave, and fight well." He opened the door and went out into the Death Eaters.

An hour later, the teachers and the Order of the Phoenix showed up, only just have received the message from Luna. They found an equal number of bodies, both student and Death Eaters, and saw Harry in the midst of battle with the Dark Lord himself.

Dumbledore tried to aide Harry, but there was a force field around the two fighting wizards, so he instead went to help the remaining students. He found Hermione fighting Crabbe Sr. and neatly Stunned him.

"Hermione, how many?" Dumbledore asked simply.

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks. "The Creevey boys died right after the beginning," she said. "Crabbe and Goyle Jr. killed them. Barehanded. Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, and three girls from Ravenclaw. The Patil twins are badly wounded and might not make it if we don't get a Medi-Witch in here quickly. Lavender's been able to keep them stable, but she's exhausted, having to them, plus Seamus and Ginny. Blaise Zabini hasn't left Ginny side, and has killed the three Death Eaters that wounded her." She looked around. "Draco-" she choked for a moment. "Draco is missing. The last any of us saw, he was fighting his father. Theo Nott is with Ron, Pansy Parkinson and Millie Bulstrode fighting people who are trying to get to the wounded and I'm just trying to get the remaining ones who aren't at the Infirmary fight."

"What about the first, second, third and fourth years?" Lupin asked, joining them.

Hermione pointed towards the glowing train. "They're still in there. Half of the fifth year is with them, and we warded it so most spells can't get in. Some Death Eaters have managed to get in, but, from what I hear, they don't come out."

And explosion came from the force field. Its glow pulsated, and then suddenly faded.

"Harry!" Hermione said, running towards him. She knelt beside him. "Healer!" she screamed. "A Healer, hurry!"

Professor Sprout dashed over from the wounded area to Hermione and Harry. She took Harry's pulse. "He's alive," she said, astounded. "He's alive!" Sprout went back to checking him. "He is alive," she said slowly, "but we've got to get him to St. Mungo's or the Hogwarts Hospital. He needs more care than I have right now."

An errant spell hit Hermione, and she fell over, unconscious.

&&&&&

Voices surrounded her. "Will she wake up?" "Is she _dead_?" "Shh, don't disturb her."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, groggy. "What time is it? Where am I?" She was lying on white hospital bed, and there was coppery red all around her. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'm right here, dear." Mrs. Weasley's head swam into view. "What do you need?"

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, but it came out garbled.

"What was that?"

"I said," Hermione repeated, voice stronger, "where's Draco?"

Blonde interrupted the red. "Oh, you mean me?" said an innocent voice. Her vision snapped into focus, as Draco moved to stand by her right hand. "I just went to get something to drink."

He was on crutches with a broken leg, but was otherwise fine, except for the bruises all down the visible part of his left side. His hair was in order, brushed back, but not gelled, and his eyes sparkled down at her.

Hermione struggled to sit up. "I thought you were dead," she said, staring at him.

"I did, too," he replied. "But the Healers tell me I have much to live for."

**The End **

**Or is it?**


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer:** I own nuh-ting!

**A/N:** Yes, this has taken forever, I realize that, but here is the fifth, and final part to Unmasked. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

££££££

Part Five

Along the French Riviera sits a large, airy villa that is Unplottable and is disguised magically. The large deck at the back of it extends over the warm ocean, and seven teenagers lie on the deck chairs that rest there, seemingly asleep in the warm Mediterranean sun.

"I love France," said Draco Malfoy, who was applying more No-Burn potion to his chest.

"Draco, how can you be truly English and say that?" asked Hermione, who was lying on the chair beside him. "Please pass the No-Burn potion, if you will."

"I'm half-French, Hermione," Draco replied.

"You didn't know that?" Blaise Zabini said, sitting up on his deck chair, looking over at Hermione, who was surprised. "I thought everyone knew. Did you guess that I'm Italian?"

"Yes, the 'Zabini' gave it away," Hermione said dryly, returning to her book, _A History of Hogwarts Professors._

"Honestly, Hermione," Ron Weasley said, taking the potion and applying it to his pale skin, "how can you _read_ when we're here, on a beautiful beach? Especially some boring book called '_A History of Hogwarts Professors_'_." _

"I'll have you know it's entirely educational," Hermione said stuffily. Draco snorted, and she elbowed him.

"I think that's Ron's point, Hermione," Millicent Bulstrode said, sipping her iced pumpkin juice.

"Oh." Hermione picked her book up again, just to be interrupted by Pansy Parkinson, who came out of the house with a nauseatingly pink bikini on and swaggered over to the chair next to Ron, her boyfriend's, chair.

"Nice," Ron said, casting a very appreciative eye over her as she lay down on the chair.

"Ronald, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't think of me as a piece of meat," Pansy said, to the shock of all her friends. She giggled at their faces. "I'm just joking. Stare away, Ron, dear." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She laughed. "As if I could ever be like that. It's more Millie after reading some feminist book."

"Well, don't do it again," Ron warned. "It's disturbing."

"I won't, Ronnie, dear," she reassured him. "So," she slathered on some No-Burn potion, "what's on the calendar after we leave tomorrow?"

Draco sighed. "Must we think about that? I was trying to relax." The No-Burn potion hit him in the center of his chest. "Fine. I was thinking of going back to Malfoy Man-"

"Oh, no you won't," Hermione told him, taking her sunglasses off and glaring at him. "You're going to work."

"Hermione!" he moaned. "I've been working for the past seven years! I really do not want to work any more. At least not now."

"Well, I'm going too," Hermione said, turning a page in her book as Draco got up and went in the house for a magazine. "Dumbledore wrote me the other day, and I'm going to take over the job as Transfiguration teacher."

"What happened to McGonagall?" Ron asked, sipping a glass of watered-down wine that the French maid had let him have.

"She's decided to spend more time with her and Dumbledore's children," Hermione responded coolly. Ron spit out his drink.

"Blimey! She actually _bred_ with someone?" Ron exclaimed.

"I am thankful that you put that the way you did," remarked Hermione. "There were _so_ many other, cruder, terms you could've used."

"Shit!" Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked, fanning Millie.

"I just realized something," she said.

"_What_?" Harry, Millie and Pansy said.

"If Hermione's the Transfiguration professor," Ginny said, "than she'll be _my_ teacher for the N.E.W.T.s. Blimey, it's going to be absolute _hell_."

"Good luck, Gin," Ron said cheerfully. "After McGonagall's Iron Fist, you're going to have fun with the Unbendable Hermione."

"She bends just fine!" protested Draco as he came back out of the house with _Ultimate Broomsticks_, eliciting groans and moans from his friends.

"More than we wanted to know, Draco!" Blaise said, throwing a towel at the smirking Draco.

"I," he said, sniffing, "am just defending my poor girlfriend. And I don't mean monetarily."

"Shut _up_, Draco!" everyone said to him. Hermione grinned at kissed his cheek.

"Nice thought, poor acting on it," she told him.

£££££

The next day, they all packed and traveled to the Floo Hub, even though seven of them had their Apparating licenses, Ginny didn't, since she had chosen to go to France with the group instead of getting her license. Bill, upon her departure, remarked on how she got the better deal than anyone else in their family with not getting their license.

The subject of Bill Weasley rarely came up without Draco breaking something or Hermione turning bright red. Or without every one of the Slytherins (excepting Draco) to tease either Draco or Hermione about the love-triangle-that-wasn't, really. He had left Hogwarts soon after Hermione said the letter from Dumbledore about the Transfiguration job came open. With the job came her being the Head of Gryffindor, which made Ginny's day a bit brighter, even if she knew Hermione was much more of a bear about school than McGonagall, if that was even possible.

Draco was wondering what, exactly, he should do that year when they arrived back in England, and, predictably, it was drizzling and damp. The Weasley's were there, though Bill left soon after saying hello to Ginny. Though not because Hermione was there, apparently. Ginny later told Hermione that Bill was headed off for a date. Hermione smiled and Draco muttered, "He'd _better_ stay away," whereupon Hermione elbowed him as she went to hug Narcissa Malfoy, who was there to greet them.

Though the group had left soon after they had healed, in mid-July, Hermione had taken the time to get to know the beautiful ice queen and matriarch of the Malfoy clan, if there was one. Once she got to know Narcissa, she realized that the woman was funny and had an interest in Muggle cinema. She watched every fashion show she could, and movies whenever she laid her hands on them. Lucius, she said, was not often at Malfoy House, in London, where she lived most of the time, so she got away with these things.

From the Floo Hub, she went to the Burrow, where she was going to stay until school started. She had been preparing her curriculum, and had written McGonagall for weeks for advice on teaching and being the Head of a House. After three weeks of sitting on the deck of the Malfoy's villa in France, which, she surmised, must be paradise, since it was the most beautiful place she'd seen in a long time. Certainly since she was last in France.

When the news of her impending job reached Mrs. Weasley's ears (total time of being inside the Burrow before it happened: five minutes) she rushed over to Hermione and started telling her all sorts of things on how to deal with rowdy teenagers and useful Silencing spells to cast on dormitories so that others wouldn't be disturbed. Hermione was a bit overwhelmed and was relieved when they finally made the trek to Platform 9 ¾ for the ride to Hogwarts. In all the excitement, she barely realized that she hadn't mentioned her new status as Transfiguration teacher to Draco.

£££££

When Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor after spending the summer in France with the "Octagon of Goodness" as his mother had teasingly dubbed them, he looked around in the old leaking stone mansion and sighed. Without his friends and one-time enemies, life seemed dull and almost lifeless.

His mother preferred the city to the dank Manor, and Draco knew he had his work cut out for him when he ventured down into the dungeons one day to find things that a few years ago would've fascinated him, but now just disgusted him. He instructed the House-Elves to take them out and burn everything. The one House-Elf that contested him was given clothes. After that, he received no more second-guessing from his servants. One day he went into the library and smiled for the first time since Hermione had gone to the Burrow. The library, twice the size of the one at Hogwarts would surely have her shocked, mouth hanging open, just begging to be kissed. Once he would've used the phrase "gagging for it" but now that seemed too crude, too uncouth for her.

He spent the rest of that day reading _Hogwarts, A History_ in the alcove by the large bay window.

His major project over the last few weeks of summer was the renovating—"If you can call it that," he'd remarked to his mother during her weekly visit—of the Manor, and it was going along well. The roof was fixed, and charmed not to leak or fall in. He'd gotten rid of all of the disturbing portraits, including the one of Uncle Bynar and Aunt Hetar doing something rather disgusting on a couch, which he found in a drawing room and then proceeded to burn.

The low point of his summer was when, on August 15, he went to Azkaban to visit his father. He viewed this as something that could be classified both as 'Necessary' and 'A Mistake'. When the guards escorted him to the cell of prisoner 943, he was gripping his wand the entire time, lips smashed together as his chewed on the bit of his lower lip that stuck into his mouth. At the end of his visit he discovered it was bloody.

"Draco," his father had greeted him from his sitting position on the floor, where he was chained to the wall. "I would stand and greet you properly, but, as you see, I am unable."

"Lucius," Draco said curtly. "I am here to ask you to sign this document." He handed Lucius a scroll. Lucius looked it over and growled ferally.

"This," he hissed, "is a divorce document."

"I am aware of that," Draco said coolly. "Mother wishes you to sign it and be done."

"Oh, she does? Then the bitch can come and ask herself," said Lucius, throwing the document back at Draco.

"I really must insist," Draco said. "Otherwise I'll have to get it by force."

"Oh, you'll get a guard to manhandle me?" asked Lucius, his voice tinted with madness. "You were always weak, Draco. Weak. I could never trust you to do anything properly. You always messed things up one way or another. At the World Cup I _specifically_ ordered you to steer the Granger mudblood-" Draco roared and pointed his wand at his father.

"Go on," he said, voice tight. "Say it. _Give_ me a reason. Do you really think these guards will care? I'm the famous boyfriend of Hermione Granger. No one can touch me, and no one would mourn your loss, Lucius. Now give me a reason to kill you or sign the document. Live or die. It is your choice. I give it to you once, and no more."

"Give me the document," Lucius rasped. "_Give it to me_!" Draco handed it over, along with a pen that Lucius frowned at. "Muggle garbage," he spat, signing his name on the line that was specified.

"Thank you," Draco told him, taking the paper back and rolling it up. He turned to exit with Lucius called out again.

"Do intend to leave me here, Draco? I am your father, you know."

Draco turned and looked at Lucius. "No, you are not," he replied quietly. "My father is dead. You are just someone who bears his name. And yes, this is the last time I will ever see you. Goodbye, Lucius." He walked out of the cell, the door clanging shut with an echoing bang that sounded final.

When he arrived home he sat in his study, surrounded by candlelight and a crystal decanter of Firewhiskey and his half-full rocks glass. He sat there broodily, staring at the fire, thoughts swirling through his head when something tapped on the window. He glanced at it, and pulled the curtain back to reveal an unfamiliar owl with a letter tied to its leg. He let it in, took the letter and gave it some Owl Treats as he read the letter.

_Dear Mister Malfoy_, the letter went.

_I am writing to you to formally request to obtain your services as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year, and, if you are so inclined, next year as well. Please write with your decision no later than this Friday. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Draco picked up his glass and swirled the whiskey and ice around for a moment before deciding. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote his response.

_To the Headmaster of Hogwarts,_ he wrote.

_I would be honored to accept the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts for this year as a trial. If I feel up to it, I shall return next year as well. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

£££££

Time flew and soon it was the end of August. Draco had spent his remaining weeks coming up with a curriculum and syllabus for his classes. He had the House-Elves pack his things and Apparated to Platform 9 ¾ to get on board the train, for old times' sake.

He boarded the train at a quarter to eleven and found the only empty compartment at the far back of the train. Students who had known him during his school days stepped aside. Draco as Prefect was bad enough. For them to make him a teacher was asking for it. Two minutes to eleven he heard a voice coming down the hall, "…honestly, only one empty compartment and everyone's afraid to sit there because the new Defense professor's in there."

Draco looked up from _Hogwarts: A History, Revised Edition_ and frowned. That was Hermione. The compartment door slid open and Hermione poked her head in.

"D'you mind if we… Oh, my. Draco?" She looked at him in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm the new Defense professor," he said, smiling. "And you?"

"Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor," she said, laughing. "I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you! Everything was so busy that it flew out of my mind to write you and tell you that Dumbledore asked me to teach this year!"

"He just asked me a few weeks ago," Draco admitted. "I thought about it for a minute before saying yes." He smiled wryly. "I don't suppose that this is at all a coincidence."

"No, I don't suppose so," Hermione said, sitting by him. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before bending down to kiss her as the train pulled out of Platform 9 ¾.

£££££

**A/N:** That end this fic. Thank you to **jackrocs**,** BabyRuth**,** sugar n spice 522**,** hpdanrad**,** AbeLinclon** (Tony, did you ever read the rest? Email me), **shuggr-holic**,** Anaili**,** fizzy**,** calipinkstar13**,** tab-sempai, kriCket x0**,** Artemis-at-hart**,** Alenor**,** DramaQueen007**,** Faery Finder**,** Silwen Aurdomiel**,** MistressOfDeath**,** Alcapacien**,** Beach-Babi**,** Mysteriously Intriuging Angel**,** dracosgurl1234**,** Lady-Of-the-Moon**,** soccerchika2120**,** Lani**,** Kaaera**,** alicia rosewild** (Yes, finally I have updated call me and tell me what you think), **ThePatternInTheIvy**, **Annie** (I hope you're out of the hospital now and still reading fanfiction; my best wishes to you), **danluver654**, **Katjuska**, **blackaces924**, **vache**, **Slytheringirl22**, **Moonlight Angel 2004**, , **Prillygirl**, **leynia**, **Red Blood Black Soul**, **sweetblackstallion**, **ann**, **Javalass**, **valentines-hater** (Love your SN), **Anaili**. You all have been wonderfully patient with me during this fic and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.

M.N.


End file.
